SUKA
by wakaTaeYu
Summary: benar kan, mereka berdua seolah bertukar jiwa padahal bukan #yutaharemdays #yutaukedays #winyu #winwin #yuta


SUKA

Declaimer : Member NCT milik orang tua masing-masing, SM Entertainment dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Saya hanya meminjam nama tidak lebih.

Pair : WinYu

Genre : General

Rated : T

Warning : B x B dan TYPO, Winwin!Seme, Yuta!Uke

Summary : Benar kan, mereka berdua seolah bertukar jiwa.

.

.

.

" KENAPA TIKETNYA HABIS SAAT AKU YANG PESAN?" Yuta berteriak tak terima. Ia menatap teman segrubnya dengan pandangan sengit.

Pemuda cantik itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal, dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang hanya bisa menghela napas maklum.

Mereka menatap Winwin dengan pandangan memohon, seolah mengatakan bahwa mereka membutuhkan bantuan pemuda itu untuk menenangkan si cantik yang aslinya sangat manja itu. Winwin tersenyum, mencoba menyakinkan mereka bahwa ia bisa mengatasi semuanya.

" Jaga Yuta baik-baik kami mengandalkanmu." Winwin mengangguk, membiarkan mereka pergi untuk menonton konser Jonghyun sunbaenim dengan sedikit berberat hati.

Sebenarnya Winwin juga ingin ikut, tapi ia dan Yuta adalah orang yang kurang beruntung. Mereka berdua kehabisan tiket di menit kesepuluh, sedangkan Taeil dan yang lainnya mendapatkannya dimenit kesembilan. Dan Yuta sangat kesal akan hal itu.

Pemuda cantik itu sangat ingin menonton konser Jonghyun sunbaenim dan bersenang-senang dengan yang lain. Tapi sayang sekali dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak pada mereka berdua sepertinya. Ini sungguh kesialan yang sangat mengesalkan bagi Yuta tentunya tapi tidak untuk Winwin.

Winwin masuk ke dalam kamar, melihat keadaan Yuta yang saat ini tengah merengut lucu dibalik selimut tebal di ranjang mereka. Iya ranjang mereka karena Doyoung tidur di ranjang sebelah yang berukuran lebih kecil.

Winwin menghela napas saat Yuta melengos begitu ia duduk di sampingnya. Winwin tak begitu mengerti, kenapa ia dan Yuta seolah bertukar jiwa jika hanya berdua saja seperti ini.

Apa memang ini sifat asli mereka? Winwin tidak mengerti, tapi yang pasti ia sangat menyukai kedewasaannya disaat seperti ini. Walaupun mungkin saja ini terlihat cukup aneh bagi orang lain yang melihatnya.

" Hyung."

" Jangan bicara denganku." Winwin tersenyum kecil, dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Yuta yang masih saja merengut.

" Kenapa hyung marah? Aku juga tidak dapat tiketnya jika hyung lupa." Yuta menatap Winwin dengan pandangan aneh. Lalu pemuda cantik itu mencubit hidung Winwin gemas.

Yuta lupa kalau ia masih punya Winwin di sini. Dan sialnya mereka berdua bernasib sama, apa ini kebetulan? Kalau iya maka ini adalah kebetulan yang mengesalkan.

" Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku marah. Aku hanya ingin." Yuta tahu alasan ini terdengar sangat konyol tapi siapa perduli. Toh Winwin juga tidak akan bertanya macam-macam padanya.

" Hyung lucu sekali." Yuta kembali merengut, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Winwin yang tersenyum lebar. Membuat perasaan Yuta menghangat entah kenapa.

Mereka berdua saling diam. Menikmati keheningan yang mulai mendera. Yuta menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Winwin dan memainkan ujung selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Winwin tersenyum kecil. Benar kan, mereka berdua seolah bertukar jiwa.

" Mau kemana hyung?" Tanya Winwin saat Yuta mulai beranjak dan berjalan keluar.

" Ke dapur." Setelah mengatakan itu Yuta pergi, meninggalkan Winwin yang baru menyadari jika pemuda cantik itu telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama berwarna pink muda bergambar bunga sakura. Winwin tertawa kecil, betapa imutnya kakaknya yang cantik ini.

Winwin juga beranjak dari kamar dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengawasi Yuta. Member lain mempercayakan Yuta padanya. Jadi sudah seharusnya Winwin seperti ini, alasan lain karena ia suka melakukannya. Karena mengamati Yuta itu menyenangkan, dan itu salah satu hobi yang paling disukainya sejak Winwin mengenal pemuda cantik itu.

" Hyung mencari apa?" Tanya Winwin begitu ia sampai, dan melihat Yuta yang tengah berjinjit demi menggapai pintu lemari di atasnya.

Yuta menggerutu, kenapa Johnny harus menyimpan semua makanan ringan di tempat setinggi ini? Kenapa bukan Jaehyun atau Doyoung saja yang menyimpannya? Mereka berdua lebih bisa dipercaya dibandingkan Johnny dalam urusan menyimpan makanan

" Aku mencari snack Winwinie. Bisa kau bantu hyung? Ini terlalu tinggi." Winwin mengangguk dan mendekat ke arah hyung kesayangannya itu.

Winwin orang yang tinggi, Yuta yakin sekali jika pemuda itu bisa membuka lemari dengan mudah tanpa perlu berjinjit dulu seperti dirinya.

" Eh? " Namun setelahnya Yuta hanya dapat membulatkan matanya, dan menatap tangan besar di pinggangnya. Winwin mengangkat tubuhnya. Bukannya mengambilkan seperti yang Yuta pikirkan.

Wajah Yuta memerah, dan dengan segera ia mengambil apa yang ia inginkan dan berharap agar Winwin segera menurunkannya. Lalu pemuda China itu benar-benar menurunkan tubuhnya tanpa kata.

Yuta berjalan menuju kulkas dengan wajah yang masih memerah, dan mengambil beberapa kaleng soda dan mendekapnya di dada. Karena kedua tangannya tak cukup untuk memegang beberapa bungkus snack dan soda sekaligus. Lucu sekali.

Winwin sebenarnya ingin membantu tapi Yuta menolak. Winwin mengendikkan bahunya, Yuta memang orang yang keras kepala tapi setidaknya ia bisa melihat sosok Yuta yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Pemuda China itu hanya dapat mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan tertawa kecil saat melihat Yuta tampak kepayahan dengan barang bawaannya.

Yuta sedang dalam mode bebalnya, maka dari itu Winwin membiarkannya. Jika ia memaksa membantu maka Yuta akan mengamuk. Dan jika itu terjadi maka akan terasa sangat merepotkan. Namun merepotkan yang menyenangkan. Winwin gila? Memang.

Mereka berdua berakhir dengan duduk di teras dorm seraya menikmati langit malam yang penuh akan bintang. Dan melihat rembulan yang bersinar dengan terangnya.

Entah kenapa cahaya bulan yang lembut itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Iya, seseorang yang saat ini tengah mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata saat melihat bitang jatuh. Winwin tersenyum, mana ada orang dewasa percaya dengan hal seperti itu?

" Katanya jika kita melihat bintang jatuh maka permohonan kita akan dikabulkan loh." Kata Yuta seraya membuka botol soda dan menenggak isinya dengan perlahan. Winwin hanya dapat mengamatinya.

" Memangnya apa yang hyung harapkan?"

" Aku hanya ingin kita terus bersama." Kata pemuda cantik itu dengan senyum indahnya yang mengembang.

" Maksudmu, kau ingin hidup bersamaku begitu?" Winwin hanya berniat menggoda sungguh, tapi lihatlah wajah itu. Tampak merah merona hingga ketelinga.

Ada apa dengan wajah cantik itu? Kenapa terlihat gugup begitu? Apa yang Winwin katakan memang benar adanya. Entah ini patut dibanggakan atau tidak tapi entah kenapa Winwin merasa senang.

" Hyung?"

" T-tidak m-maksudku bukan begitu Winwinie. Kau salah paham. " Katanya seraya menggigit bibir bawanya, dan meremas botol sodanya dengan gugup. Rona merah masih terlihat jelas di wajah cantiknya, menambah kesan manis yang sangat kentara.

" Iya juga tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku justru senang." Wajah itu terlihat semakin merah, membuat Winwin tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang menurut Yuta terlihat lembut dan tampan. Berbeda dengan senyum sok polosnya yang terkadang membuat Yuta kesal. Senyum Winwin kali ini terlihat Indah.

Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya, menghapus semua pikiran aneh dari dalam otaknya.

" Aku suka Yuta hyung."

" Ehh?"

" Sangat suka."

" K-kau ini bicara apa? S-sudah ya aku ingin tidur."

Dan satu kenyataan yang membuat Winwin semakin menyukai pemuda bermarga Nakamoto itu adalah sikap tsundernya yang terlihat menggemaskan. Mungkin ini sedikit sulit, tapi Winwin berdua pasti terikat suatu hari nanti.

.

END

Pendek? Yowes gapapa orang ini emang oneshot :v, karena sekarang ini #Yutaharemdays maka aku membuat cerita ini dengan pair WinYu. TaeYu udah, JaeYu HaeYu DoTa juga udah. Tanggal 26 nanti enaknya bikin siapa ya?

Mohon read and reviewnya jangan lupa sertakan kritik dan saran yang membangun ya^^

Selamat #Yutaharemdays #Yutaukedays #Yutaukesejutaumat #Yutasalome #Yutaismine

Aku Cinta Haechan, Aku Cinta Yuta, Aku Cinta kamu :V

-salam wakaTaeYu


End file.
